Stolen Hearts
by whoa nellie
Summary: While Archaeology Councilmember Vash is participating in an archaeological dig on Nimbus IV, Romulans invade the site, taking the entire expedition captive and surrounding the planet with three warbirds.


Title: Stolen Hearts 

Author: Whoa Nellie 

Series: TNG 

Rating: PG-13 

Codes: Picard / Vash 

Synopsis: This is the second story in Whoa Nellie's 'Reasons of the Heart' timeline. The story does stand on it's own. While Archaeology Councilmember Vash is participating in an archaeological dig on Nimbus IV, Romulans invade the site, taking the entire expedition captive and surrounding the planet with three warbirds. The Enterprise is ordered to proceed directly to Nimbus III for negotiations with the Romulans which will be mediated by the Klingons. However, The Enterprise is ordered not to engage the Romulans surrounding Nimbus IV in any fashion. Will Captain Picard be able to find a way to rescue Vash and her colleagues without disobeying orders? 

As always: Paramount owns all the marbles. We just have a lot more fun playing with them. 

Feedback is always appreciated - posted or e-mail. 

E-mail to: whoa_nellie40@hotmail.com 

Check out more of Whoa Nellie's stories at our website: 

http://www.geocities.com/TimesSquare/Galaxy/7926/   


Archaeology Councilmember Vash looked out over the large crater that now marred the desolate, desert surface of Nimbus IV. The crater had been created by a graviton ellipse, an astronomical phenomenon that travels through subspace, occasionally appearing in normal space and sucking in any object that emits EM waves. This particular graviton ellipse had crashed into Nimbus IV, leaving behind a virtual treasure of archaeology artifacts from all over the universe in the huge crater. Having expertise in both the Alpha and Gamma quadrants, Vash had been asked to be one of several prominent archaeologists leading the Federation archaeology expedition sent to investigate the site. The expedition had been working 16 hour days for six weeks. They had set up a process by which they excavated the artificacts and then transferred them from the crater to a temporary building nearby. The artifacts were to be analyzed and catalogued in this makeshift laboratory before being sent to the appropriate research facilities. Vash smiled as she recalled the term Sam Estragon used to use to refer to this process, archaeological triage. 

Standing up, Vash wiped the dust from her hands on the pants of her khaki coveralls before rubbing the small of her back. Professionally speaking, field archaeology had always been her first love. She never grew tired of the anticipation of the chase, the thrill of the find and the exhilaration of discovering something that had been shrouded for millennia. However, as much as she loved fieldwork, after living on the Enterprise for the last ten months, she had forgotten how rotten living in the field actually was. At this stage in her life and career, canvas tents, cots, canteens and latrines all lost their novelty real fast. The faster this was done, the faster she could return to her post on the Enterprise with real food, a soft bed, a bathtub and of course, Jean-Luc. 

"Vash." 

Vash looked over at her companion. Joe Cullen was a friendly man with a large, burly build around thirty years older than Vash herself. Originally from North Carolina, Joe was one of the best and most experienced workers on the dig. He was also a top-notch mechanic. The man could jury-rig just about anything. If you gave him a coconut, paperclip, and rubberband, he could probably make you a jet engine. It wouldn't be pretty, but it would work. Having known Joe for years, since her very first dig, she had a very easygoing working relationship with him. He was like everyone's older uncle. With a small smile, she joked, "Joe, you're one of the best diggers in the quadrant and have been on more digs than most of the council combined. Have you ever wondered why these sites are always in the middle of nowhere?" 

"The planet next door is Nimbus III, the planet of galactic peace." Joe chuckled. 

"It's an intergalatic dive and you know it." Vash retorted. "Every time I enter the capitol city, I expect to see swinging doors and a lawman named Wyatt Earp." 

"I'm the only person on this dig that would get that joke." He laughed as he sat down on the crate he just finished closing up. "Are you getting a little tired of our rather crude accommodations?" 

"Lets just say a long, hot bath and a nice soft bed sound awful tempting right now." 

"There's no doubt that you took to fieldwork like you were born to it." He gave her a playful smile. "But, you could always play your other hand." 

"Which is?" She could hardly wait to see where this was going. With Joe, it was just about anyone's guess. 

"That Starship the council has posted you to, its basically like living on a Starfleet installation, isn't it?" 

"Basically." She nodded. 

"You're a pretty little thing. Just pick some unsuspecting up-and-coming officer, bat your eyes, toss your hair and get him to sweep you off your feet." He teased with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

"And ride off into the sunset on his white steed, leaving all this dust, dirt and toil behind." She laughed. 

"Basically." He replied. 

"He'd have to have a really immense . . ." As she held her hands about a foot apart, she saw the alarm in Joe's eyes and finished, "bathtub." 

"Girl, didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders." He waved his finger in feigned irritation. "Sam Estragon always said you were a brat." 

"Aahh, he was being generous." She retorted with mock humility. 

"The most gifted brat he ever trained." Joe added, giving her an endearing smile. "These are the last two crates. Stay here and finish with that one. I'll take this one to the lab and be back for the last one." 

"Oh yea. We want to be sure to get this done in plenty of time to enjoy this planet's lavish nightlife." She called out, hearing him laugh as he used an antigrav to take the crate across the dig site to the lab. 

Vash became lost in thought. A long, hot bath sounded very tempting. All it would take would be a three word communiqué to the Enterprise. 'Come get me.' And before this planet's nightfall, she could be in her quarters enjoying a refreshing white wine while basking in a soothingly warm bath. Or even better yet, she could submerse herself in the oversized bathtub in the captain's quarters, overflowing it with bubbles and jasmine scented bathoil from Paris. She could be sipping French champagne as the strong capable hands of the ship's captain gently sponged all the dirt and tension of the last six weeks from her body. 'Snap out of it, Vash.' She chided herself, 'You can't quit a dig just to go dally with your boyfriend. No matter how dreamy he might be.' As she finished with the crate, Joe returned with the antigrav. 

At the sound of approaching shuttlecraft, Joe grinned and teased, "I guess you don't even need to bat your eyes. Sounds like some of your Starfleet friends might be missing you." 

Vash tilted her head slightly, the pitch of the engines didn't sound quite right. She gestured over to her equipment, "Joe, hand me those binoculars, please." 

"Something wrong?" He asked as he handed them to her. 

"Merde!" Vash cursed as she focused in on the incoming ships. "Those aren't ours!" 

"What?!" He asked as he watched the younger woman lower the binoculars. 

"Trust me, they aren't Starfleet!" She called out as she broke into a dead run toward the main site building. "Come on, we have to warn the others!" 

............................................................................. 

Onboard the Enterprise, Captain Jean-Luc Picard was working late in his readyroom. It was where he had spent most of his evenings for the last six weeks. The exceptions were the few evenings where Will and Deanna had dragged him to dinner or Data and Geordi had talked him into joining in on a couple of hands of poker during the weekly game. The dig on Nimbus IV was a wonderful opportunity and Vash's background in both the Alpha and Gamma quadrants made her an ideal choice to help lead the expedition. It wasn't their first separation since she came aboard the Enterprise and it certainly wouldn't be the last. However, it had been the longest so far. He missed her terribly. At least here in his readyroom, he could pass the time by keeping himself busy with ship's business. There were simply too many reminders of her in his quarters. There was lingerie and toiletries she left in his quarters while teasingly referring to them as the female version of marking territory. The antique, silver vanity set with mirror, brush and comb he had bought for her on her last birthday had taken up permanent residence on his dresser. The most poignant reminder was the empty pillow on his bed. Even while she was gone, he found he still slept on his side of the bed. He thought about Vash and Beverly's shared love of musical theater and chuckled to himself, "Sorry ladies, Henry Higgins refuses to break into a chorus of 'I've grown accustomed to her face.'" 

He had returned to reading progress report from engineering on the latest upgrades when the comm interupted him. 

"Bridge to Captain Picard." 

"Picard, here. What is it, Mr. Caldwell?" 

"Sir, there is a priority message coming in on a secure channel for you from Admiral Nechayev onboard the USS Sarek." 

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I'll take it in here." Picard answered, slightly curious. The Sarek was the newest galaxy class starship to be built. She and her sister ship the Carpathia were supposed to be on their maiden voyage having just been Christened. 

"Aye, sir." 

"Authorization Picard, four-seven-alpha-tango." Picard activated his computer terminal as he laid the report aside. Admiral Alynna Nechayev face appeared on the screen all business, behind her stood Ambassador Spock. "What can I do for you, Admiral?" 

"Jean-Luc, we have a problem with the archaeology expedition on Nimbus IV." Nechayev stated bluntly. 

"What kind of a problem?" Picard asked evenly as he firmly told himself not to panic. 

"We have lost all contact with the archaeology expedition and the Romulans have surrounded the planet with three warbirds. The Romulans are denying the existence of the expedition on the planet. The Enterprise is to proceed directly to Nimbus III, but is not to engage the Romulans surrounding Nimbus IV in any fashion." Nechayev replied. 

"The Nimbus system is jointly held by the Federation, Klingon and Romulan governments. This is an aggressive act against Federation civilians and it is Starfleet's duty to protect them." Picard argued, doing his best to keep a civil tone with his C.O. But, they had her. The Romulans had Vash. 

Nechayev tone brooked no argument as she ordered, "The Enterprise is to take no action. I want to settle this diplomatically. I have my reasons, Picard. The USS Sarek and her sister ship the USS Carpathia, will rendezvous with the Enterprise in twenty-four hours. The head of the Archaeology Council, Councilmember Clarktown is onboard the Carpathia. Chancellor Martok of the Klingon High Council is on his way to the system to help mediate the dispute." 

Turning to address Ambassador Spock, Picard inquired, "May I ask your opinion on the matter, Mr. Ambassador?" 

The vulcan steepled his fingers, "As I have pointed out before, Captain, you remind me of another captain of the Enterprise I once knew. I have learned to trust your judgement just as I trusted his." Ambassador Spock inclined his head slightly on that last statement. 

"You have your orders, Captain." Nechayev told him. 

"Aye, sir." Picard responded stiffly. 

"Nechayev out" and the comm channel closed. 

"Well, my judgement is that it is high time for a little 'cowboy' diplomacy." Picard grumbled to himself. He opened a private channel to contact Martok's lead ship. He knew Ambassador Worf would be onboard. Worf had visited the Enterprise recently and was aware of Picard's renewed relationship with Vash. When Worf's face appeared on the comm, Picard began, "Ambassador . . ." 

Worf interuppted him, cutting right to the chase, "Captain, I take it she is one of the members of the expedition on Nimbus IV." 

Picard nodded grimly, "Worf, I need to ask you a favor . . ." 

"No need to ask, Picard." Worf told him. "I've already made all the arrangements. The Enterprise is currently at Starbase 68. I will meet you at the base's main docking bay in four hours." 

"Agreed." Picard responded, grateful. "And thank you, Worf." 

................................................... 

In Commander Riker's quarters, Deanna Troi sat bolt upright in bed. Trying to locate the source of the strong emotions that disturbed her sleep, she glanced over to where Will was sleeping peacefully next to her. It wasn't him. She closed her eyes and reached out with her mind. It didn't take long to locate who the emotions were coming from. She gently nudged Will, "Imzadi, wake up." 

"Uhmmm," Riker opened his eyes to see Deanna had already turned on the lights dimmly and was reaching for one of her uniforms. "Is something wrong?" 

"Get up. We have a 'Captain Kirk' alert." Deanna replied, using a code they had developed some years ago. 

"Dammit!" Riker rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He watched her strip off her nightgown and pull on her uniform. With the Dominion war over and Vash onboard, this had not been a problem for awhile. Sitting up, he asked, "What are you sensing from him?" 

"He's feeling very intense about something. I can pick up apprehension, but also anger and determination." She answered haltingly, searching for the words. 

He began to pull on his own uniform. "In his current mood do you think anything I say to him will make a difference?" 

"No." 

"Then why did you wake me up at O-dark thirty to talk to him?" Riker complained. 

"Appearances." She stated flatly as she handed him his communicator. "Let's go." 

.................................................... 

"Come." Picard called out, as he heard the doorchime to his quarters. He had a good idea who it would be. As they entered, he greeted them, "Number One, Counselor, I've been expecting you." 

Finding Picard dressed from head to toe in black civilian clothing and packing provisions, none of them are Starfleet issue, Riker asked, "Is something wrong Captain?" 

Picard's tone was matter-of-fact, "Number One, I'm taking the next few days off. I'll be beaming down to the Starbase momentarily. Starfleet has lost all contact with the archaeology expedition on Nimbus IV. The Romulans have surrounded the planet with three warbirds and are denying that the expedition even exists. Admiral Nechayev has ordered the Enterprise to proceed directly to Nimbus III, but we are not to engage the Romulans in any fashion. Starfleet thinks this can be settled diplomatically. The USS Sarek and her sistership the USS Carpathia , with the Admiral and Ambassador Spock onboard, will rendezvous with the Enterprise in twenty-four hours. Chancellor Martok of the Klingon High Council is also on his way to help mediate the dispute." 

Aware of Vash's current location, Riker was not fooled by his C.O.'s outwardly casual demeanor. This was a man on a mission, an unauthorized mission. "You're going to try to rescue her yourself." 

"I'm simply taking a few days off to spend with a friend whom I happen to be meeting on the Starbase." Picard replied. 

Glancing from Picard to Will, Deanna guessed, "Worf. He would most likely be on Chancellor Martok's ship." 

Slumping into a nearby chair, Riker sighed, "The admiral is going to have your head for this." 

Picard raised an eyebrow, "For what, Will? Her orders were that the Enterprise take no action. I am officially on leave due to personal matters. I had it authorized by Command, all the i's are dotted and all the t's are crossed. What I do during that leave is my own damn business and no concern of hers." 

"You do an endrun around Admiral Nechayev and then leave me to deal with her. That is the equivalent of handing someone a wet hornets nest." Riker groaned. 

Picard gave his first officer a small understanding smile, "Sorry, Will. If the admiral becomes difficult to handle, let Data deal with her. She never knows how much of what he says is due to the intrinsic naiveté of his being an android." 

"So, that's your secret." Riker smiled humorlessly and then sighed, "I suppose there is no way I can talk you out of this." 

"I refuse to leave her in the hands of the Romulans, Will." The captain stated succinctly as he continued his packing. 

"I'm not suggesting we leave Vash with the Romulans. You know all it would take is one word from you and I'd take a commando team and have her, and the rest of the captives, back on the Enterprise before breakfast." Riker replied in a clipped tone. He paused to rein in his frustration and gave Picard a meaningful stare, "I completely disagree with the admiral's diplomatic approach. This has gone beyond diplomacy. The Romulans have kidnapped Federation civilians and Starfleet has a duty to protect them. However, there has to be another solution. One that doesn't include you leaving the safety of the ship. At least, take me with you. Better yet, take me and a few dozen 'others' from the ship on a camping expedition with you and your friend. I just don't like the idea of you doing this on your own." 

"What a surprise." Picard arched an eyebrow, drily. "The Enterprise has her orders. I need you and Deanna to stay here working the diplomatic angle. I need to know there is someone here I can trust implicitly in case I should fail. I'm not going in alone, Number One. Worf will be with me." 

"Which is the only reason I'm not sending a few dozen commandos to follow you. I've given Worf standing orders that, in situations like this, I consider your safety his personal responsibility." Riker explained. 

Picard chucked, "Worf is an ambassador now, Will. We're not his C.O.s anymore." 

"Doesn't matter." Riker stated flatly. 

Rather than explore whatever 'gentleman's agreement' Riker had with Worf, Picard turned to Deanna. "Would you like to add anything, Counselor?" 

"I'm sure you know what Vash would say about this decision. But I doubt even that will change your mind. " Troi replied shaking her head no. 

"So the reason for this little sendoff would be . . ." Picard prompted. 

"Appearances." Troi and Riker answered in unison. 

.................................................. 

On Nimbus IV, The Romulans had moved the Federation archaeology expedition to an empty supply storehouse on the edge of the site. The members of the expedition were left with only their personal provisions and bedrolls, after the Romulan soldiers had gone through all of them. The last Romulan soldier stepped out and locked the door behind him. 

"All right everyone, from here out keep anything said to generalities. No specifics. Our pointed-eared friends out there are probably listening and there is no sense in giving them any more information than necessary." Professor Switzer, the senior archaeologist on the dig, instructed. A distinguished looking gentleman, his German accent highlighted his tone as he spoke. He glanced over at Professor Walak, the only Vulcan archaeolgist in the group. "No offense." 

"No offense taken. It is a logical assumption and a wise precaution." The Vulcan replied with a tilt of his head. 

From where she sat on the floor leaning against her bedroll, Vash pantomimed firing a phaser and spoke up, "I don't suppose anyone has any useful contraband that our friends might have missed." 

"This won't do you much good, but I have a small flask of Romulan ale in my provisions." Replied Professor Dan Taylor, a contemoprary of Vash's, with a small smile. 

"Not very helpful, but one has to appreciate the irony." Vash chuckled as she leaned her head back against her bedroll. 

"We can't just sit here." Don Anmarie, a young graduate student and one of Switzer's research assistants, exclaimed from where he was pacing. 

"Sure we can." Vash piped back. 

Switzer, the only person on the dig who knew about Vash's current relationship, looked at her pointedly. "And about how long do you think you can just sit here?" 

"Twenty-four to seventy-two hours, tops." Vash told him, sounding very confident about the estimate. 

"Girl, you sound very sure of . . ." Joe Cullen trailed off making a Starfleet Cheveron in the air with his fingers. 

"Trust me." Vash asserted. Mentally, she chastised herself for almost saying 'He's on his way.' Closing her eyes, she thought to herself, 'Oh please, Jean-Luc, be on your way. I'm in trouble. I'm way the hell out of my league and this time it's not my fault.' Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle touch on her arm. She opened her eyes to see Switzer's youngest assistant, Karita Leigh. The girl, who resembled a very young Deanna Troi, was only in her second year of graduate studies and looked like a scared rabbit. 

"What do you think they want?" Leigh whispered nervously. She had been very excited about the dig when Professor Switzer had mentioned who would be going. She had admired Professor Vash, who somehow managed to appear polished and glamorous, even dressed in khaki coveralls and covered with sand and dust. Vash's archaeology finds were well known and her exploits, although not suitable for the classroom, were infamous. Karita had enjoyed working with her on the dig and had learned a great deal. However, what truly amazed her now was the professor's calm composure as the group was taken captive by the Romulans. 

Vash gave the young girl her most reassuring smile and gestured toward the crater, "Most likely something they think we found out there. So, it pleases me to no end that we haven't actually gotten around to analyzing or cataloging anything yet." 

"Or they could be after someone in here." Professor Taylor added matter of factly. 

Hearing the collective, frightened gasp of the research assistants, Vash made a mental note to box Dan on the ear for scaring the kiddies. They were in enough trouble. Inducing panic would not be helpful at the moment. She glanced around the room at the young graduate students. "Even if that is the case, I'm relatively sure they would be after somone who is a professor and a full member of the council. This would have to have been a fairly complex mission to pull off. I doubt our friends out there went to all this trouble for a few promising co-eds." 

"Agreed." Switzer added in a calm tone as he looked at each of his students. 

"I've never been taken captive before." Taylor admitted a tinge of apprehension in his voice. 

Closing her eyes and laying her head back against the bedroll, Vash sighed, "It happens to me all the time." 

......................................................................... 

On Starbase 86, Picard stood, looking out the large window in the main docking bay and watched as the Enterprise gracefully sailed away into the stars. Hearing footfalls behind him, he turned and smiled, "Ambassador Worf." 

"Captain." Worf returned the greeting before getting down to business. "Chancellor Martok has provided one of his private scoutships for us. If you will follow me, the Chang is this way. She is a small ship with state-of-the-art sensors. She is also fast, maneuverable, heavily armed, and most importantly, she has a cloaking device." 

As they began walking toward the ship, Picard raised an eyebrow and asked, "One of Chancelor Martok's private scoutships?" 

"Officially, this is a Klingon operation. Chancellor Martok is sending one of his personal vessels, piloted by a member of his family, to investigate the Federation's claim of civilian captives being held by Romulans on Nimbus IV. Officially, you are nothing but an observer. Unofficially . . ." Worf trailed off 

"Unofficially?" Picard prompted, impressed by how quickly his former cheif of security had taken to talking like a diplomat. 

Worf gave a small predatorial smile, "I'm wondering if any of these Romulans realize this is the female you battled with Q over and stormed a castle for?" 

As he followed Worf onboard the Chang, Picard replied, "They're about to shortly."   
...................................................... 

Once the scoutship was enroute to Nimbus IV, Picard and Worf sat down at a table to discuss their plan. As Picard handed Worf a PADD that had some maps of the site that Vash had sent to him a few weeks earlier, he explained, "This is a temporary camp set up for the archaeology expedition. The Romulans must be relying on their blockade of the planet to guard it, because there aren't any major defenses in place." 

Worf nodded as he studied the readouts, "We could simply sneak past the Romulan ships using the cloak. Since the Federation is pursuing a diplomatic solution and Starfleet doesn't use cloaking technology, the Romulans won't be expecting it. We can locate the archaeology expedition and beam them up." 

"Hopefully, all of the expedition is being held together." Picard added. 

"Then we head back to Chancellor Martok's battlecruiser for the meeting between the Federation, Romulans and Empire, where we will confront the Romulans with proof of their deceitfulness." 

"Exactly." Picard agreed. 

With a nodd, Worf returned to the cockpit to pilot the scoutship. 

Leaning back in his chair, Picard closed his eyes for a moment. His mind flashed back to another rescue. Even as he pulled himself in the tower window of Notingham castle, he had noticed how Vash's long, pink satin gown gave her an almost virginal appearance. Her delicate features, rose petal lips and the flutter of her dark lashes had added to her a damsel-in-distress air. She stubbornly refused to acknowledge that there were any limitations to what she could handle. However, he had seen the relief that had flooded those lovely blue eyes at the sight of him, even as she used bold bravado to hide her fear. He had no doubt that she was handling the current situation the same way. Even if she was quaking with fear, she would never show it to her colleagues, let alone the Romulans. Opening his eyes, Picard looked out a nearby window. As he watched the stars streak by, he whispered, "Hold on, petite amie. I'm on my way." 

......................................... 

On Nimbus IV, a small smile spread across Commander Tebok's hawkish features as he looked over at his aide, "Hopefully we can procure any alien technology the graviton ellipse may have deposited here before the Federation or Klingon Empire does. The trick will be to stall the Federation during the negotiations with bureaucratic redtape long enough to have one of our guests analyze the artifacts for us." 

"Agreed." Subcommander Romitt nodded as he continued through the Romulan database to ascertain the identities of their various prisoners. Suddenly, something very interesting caught his eye. "Commander, you may want to take a look at this." 

Tebok's smile grew larger as he read the database entry his aide had pointed out. "This is quite a dossier accumulated on Councilmember Vash. We are fortunate to have the Federation's foremost expert in Gamma quadrant archaeology as one of our guests. She is the best suited of our guests to recognize technology from a different quadrant. Have her separated from the rest of the group and bring her to the laboratory." 

"Yes, Commander." Romitt replied as he turned to leave.   
........................................................... 

As two tall Romulan soldiers escorted her into the laboratory, Vash realized the Romulans had emptied it except for the artifacts, some analyzing equipment and a lone cot on one wall. As her eyes locked with the Romulan Commander's she could feel her terror rising. 'Dear God! They know about my relationship with Jean-Luc and they're planning to use me as leverage against him!' She thought in horror. It took all of her self-control to quell the panic building inside and push it to the back of her mind. 

"Leave us." Tebok ordered the two soldiers. After the soldiers left, his expression became one of extreme civility as he greeted her, "I am Commander Tebok of the Romulan Defense Legion. Your reputation proceeds you, Councilmember Vash." 

"My reputation?" Vash asked coolly noncommittal, somewhat amazed by the steadiness of her own voice. 

"You're a woman of many talents, Professor. Doctor of Archaeology, expert on the Gamma Quadrant, obtainer of rare antiquities." Tebok replied as he carefully appraised the attractive female infront of him. 

"That's one way to put it." Vash said, glancing at the ceiling briefly. She carefully hid her relief at not hearing Jean-Luc's name anywhere in Tebok's description. 

"Please, sit." He gestured to the cot. As Vash sat down, he continued, "I have a proposal for you. If you analyze and catalogue all of the artifacts for us, I'll release you and the rest of your expedition to Starfleet - unharmed." 

As the Romulan knelt down to place a shackle around her ankle, Vash asked warily, "What is this?" 

Standing up, Tebok informed her, "As I said, your reputation proceeds you. I will not be deceived by your lovely charms as so many other have been. The shackle is a tracking device so you cannot escape. You have until morning to think about my generous offer." 

Vash watched as the Romulan turned on his heel and left her alone in the laboratory. The instant the door closed, she was off the cot and inspecting the equipment the Romulans had left in the lab. She searched for anything that might be used for an escape or to contact help. She found a small case of precision tools used for calibrating certain larger pieces of equipment. She cast a sideways glance at the locking mechanism on the door. It was a fairly straight forward device. Being a rather accomplished lockpick, picking such a simple lock would be child's play for her. As she fingered the tools, she could hear Jean-Luc's reproachful, 'And do what?' comment. She had no idea how many armed Romulan soldiers were beyond that door. Vash had the impression that Commander Tebok was cold-bloodedly efficient. He would not find her 'marvelous duplicity' as endearing as Q had. She decided a better use of her time would be to try to pry the shackle from around her ankle in case an opportunity for escape presented itself. She took the small case of tools over to the cot, sat down and began to work on her shackle. 

Two hours later, Vash gave up on the shackle. The device seemed to have sealed itself into one piece. You can't pick a lock if you can't find the mechanism. Vash decided the shackle would just have to be a permanent piece of jewelry until either Geordi or Data cut it from her ankle. God willing, Beverly would be there to oversee the procedure. Miserable and tired, she lay down on the cot and closed her eyes. Pressing her knuckles against her eyelids, she muttered, "Damn, damn, damn, damn." 

The entire archaeology expedition was being held captive by Romulans and she had been separated out for special consideration. 'Could things get any worse?' She thought to herself. 'At least they don't seem to know about Jean-Luc.' She answered herself. Suddenly, she found herself very homesick for the Enterprise. At the moment, she would give any archaeology treasure in the galaxy just to be with Jean-Luc. She wanted to hide in the tender strength of his embrace as he reassured her in his rich, gentle baritone that everything would be fine. She wanted to open her eyes to find him standing there, ready to sweep her up in his arms and take her home. 

......................................... 

The Enterprise, the Sarek, and the Carpathia joined three Klingon battlecruisers in orbit around Nimbus III. On the bridge of the Enterprise, Data turned from his position at ops to face Riker in the command chair, "Sir, transporter room 2 reports that Admiral Nechayev and Ambassador Spock have beamed onboard and are on their way to the bridge. And, Lieutenant Greer says to inform you that the Admiral is as mad as an old wet hen." 

"Understood, Mr. Data." Riker acknolowedged, tugging on the waist of his jacket as he straightened up in the command chair. A few moments later, Admiral Nechayev and Ambassador Spock stepped off the turbolift and onto the bridge. Riker stood and turned to face them, "Hello, Admiral. Welcome aboard, Ambassador Spock. I am Commander William Riker . . . first officer of the Enterprise." 

"Thank you, Commander." The Ambassador replied with a tilt of his head. 

At her station at the conn, Lieutenant Robin Lefler straightened slightly in the presence of legendary Vulcan who had just stepped on the bridge. As her irreverent sense of humor began to recover, she wondered if Commander Riker's introduction seemed a little peculiar to anyone else. The Admiral's clipped no-nonsense tone interrupted her train of thought. 

"Commander, the ready-room, please." Nechayev had already begun walking toward Picard's ready-room door. 

'Where there are no witnesses.' Lefler couldn't help but finish the thought to herself. 

As he followed Nechayev and Spock toward the ready-room, Riker requested, "Commander Data, please join us." 

'Please don't leave me with Admiral Dragonlady when she is in this kind of a mood!' Lefler heard the unspoken plea in his order to Data as the group disappeared into the ready-room. 

Once the door to the ready-room closed behind them, Nechayev whirled toward Riker and launched into her attack, "Where is he?" 

"Admiral?" Riker asked calmly as he stepped behind Picard's desk placing it between himself and Nechayev. 

"Your captain, Commander. Where is he?" She ground out. 

"On leave, Admiral. I'm in command of . . ." Riker began. 

"Jean-Luc Picard taking off on a personal holiday when the Enterprise is on her way into crisis negotiations with the Romulans? Not likely." Nechayev's voice turned coldly polite. "Picard may have successfully done an end run around me, however you're the one standing here. Save yourself, Commander. Tell me what you know." 

Riker stood at parade rest, his hands clasped behind his back, "Captain Picard disembarked the Enterprise at Starbase 68, taking several days of personal leave. I have no other information on his recreational plans." 

"I see." She replied. The admiral sighed, "If we are to get the archaeology expedition back in a way that also allows the Romulans to save face these are going to be very delicate negotiations for the Federation. The last thing I need is my best field commander acting like a loose cannon." 

"Admiral, the Romulans have engaged in a military operation in neutral territory with the sole purpose of taking Federation civilians captive. This aggressive act against Federation breaks fifteen seperate peace treaties. " Data stated. "May I ask why we are interested in such delicate negotiation?" 

Ambassador Spock looked over at the android, "For the past few years, moderate fractions in favor of more peaceful relations with the Federation have slowly been making headway into positions of power in the Romulan government. It is the Federation Council's belief that this act was carried out by the more extremist fractions in the Romulan government and military hoping to find something useful in the archaeology dig site, while discrediting the Federation and curtail the growing power of the moderates. We must not appear too weak but we must also not appear too aggressive." 

"Commander Riker, you and Commander Data will join the Ambassador and myself in representing the Federation during the negotiations, which will be held by Chancellor Martok on his lead battlecruiser. Here is all the background information you will need." Admiral Nechayev ordered, handing Riker a small disk. Then she and Ambassador Spock left to return to the Sarek. 

As soon as they were alone in the ready-room, Data turned to Riker, "Captain Picard has made no attempt to keep his relationship with Councilmember Vash a secret from Command. However, it is obvious that the admiral is unaware of the relationship." 

"She has been spending quite a bit of time dealing with situations in other sectors lately. Maybe, she just hasn't heard the latest scuttlebutt out here yet." Riker replied sinking into the deskchair. "Let's just hope the Romulans are unaware of it." 

"Agreed." Data nodded. It was not a pleasant notion and it concerned him greatly. If the Romulans became aware of that relationship while she was in their custody, Vash would be in grave danger. "I am surprised you did not try to stop him from leaving the ship." 

"When the Romulans have Vash?" Riker asked incredulously. 

"That would be a rather daunting task." Data had to admit. "However, why did you not insist that you or I accompany him." 

"I have reason to believe Worf is with him." Riker explained. "The ship's captain, first officer and second officer taking off suddenly would have looked very suspicious." 

"Commander, am I to surmise that charging in with phaser rifles and forcing the Romulan to cough up Vash, along with the rest of the captives, is out of the question?" Data inquired facetiously. 

"For now, Admiral Nechayev has given a direct order that the Enterprise is not to engage the Romulans in any fashion." Riker answered, wondering how much time Data had been spending in the Captain's 'Dixon Hill' programs lately. Giving Data a small, conspiratorial smile, he added, "But, hold that thought." 

"Aye, sir." 

............................................... 

In the cloaked Klingon scoutship, Picard and Worf easily slipped past the Romulan Warbirds surrounding Nimbus IV. As Picard scanned the planet, he informed Worf, "It seems the Romulans are holding all of the archaeology expedition together with the exception of one person. There are some atmospheric disturbances that will make transport difficult." 

Worf nodded, "We will have to alter our plan slightly . We will need to have a commlink to lock onto for transport." 

Still dressed in all black, Picard secured a small civilian phaser, tricorder and three Klingon commlinks to his belt. "I'll beam down to where the large group is being held, give them a commlink and find out who has been separated from the them. Knowing Vash, she'll be the one they've separated out. I'll need time to get to her with a commlink. I'll signal you once I reach the last captive. Beam up the larger group once I've reached the solitary captive. Then beam us up just before breaking orbit and plot a course at full impulse for Martok's battlecruiser. Hopefully, we can make it in time for the meeting between the Federation, Romulans and Klingon Empire." 

"Understood." The Klingon answered as he watched his former C.O. head for the door of the cockpit. "And Captain." 

"Yes, Worf." Picard paused at the door. 

"Please be careful, sir. I do not wish to face Commander Riker without you safely accounted for." Worf informed him. 

"Understood." Picard replied with a small smile before heading out the door. 

...................................... 

Picard materialized next to the building where most of the captives were being held. Slipping into the shadows, he cautiously peered around the corner of the building. He spotted a dozen Romulan soldiers standing in the middle of the compound. They appeared rather at ease as they stood there casually conversing among themselves. Why wouldn't they be so relaxed? As far as they were concerned they were holding a handful of civilian prisoners with three warbirds in orbit overhead and the Federation had made it clear it would try negotiation first. The soldiers might not have been so at ease if they knew what Picard knew about archaeologists. It was his experience that there were a number of archaeologists who had an uncanny ability to lockpick, hot-wire or otherwise outmaneuver any security measure thrown in their way. Quietly, he made his way to the building's door. Before using the phaser on low to burn through the lock, he decided to try the door first. Not to his complete surprise, it opened easily. Stepping inside, he shut it behind him. 

"I'm Jean-Luc Picard." He introduced himself, looking around the room. With a small smile, he added, "Thank you for unlocking the door." 

"I was bored." Professor Taylor admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"The Jean-Luc Picard." Karita Leigh gasped in shock. The man was a hero in every sense of the word and he looked the part. She had studied his Starfleet career in a military history class her senior year at Princeton. 

"Yes." Picard replied with the practiced patient tone he used on new ensigns. As he glanced around the room, he confirmed at once who was missing. He turned to the head of the expedition and handed him one of the Klingon commlinks,"Professor Switzer, please ready your people for transport. There is a cloaked ship in orbit that will lock onto this commlink and beam all of you up on my signal." 

"There is a member of my team missing. Professor Vash was taken from here by two Romulan soldiers some hours ago and I have no idea where she is being held." Switzer informed him as he took the commlink. 

Joe Cullen stood up. As he spoke, his voice was filled with concern, "Sir, Professor Vash is one of the best field archaeologist I've ever seen and is capable of handling all types of environmental conditions. However, she is also a very lovely young lady, something enemy soldiers have been known to take advantage of. Someone needs to find her . . . quickly." 

"I already have her location. She is in the large building across the compound." Picard replied. 

"That would be the lab we set up." Switzer told him. 

"Thank you. Please everyone, stay calm. You will be transported after I have reached Vash so that they will not be able to block our escape. Just sit tight, this is almost over." Picard assured them. Carefully, he slipped back out the door. 

................................................... 

Keeping to the shadows of the buildings, Picard stealthily made his way across the compound to where Vash was being held. He found the door locked. 'You're slipping, chere,' he thought to himself. He set his phaser on its lowest setting and carefully cut through the lock. There was a quiet, almost inaudible click when the phaser sliced though the locking mechanism. Picard pulled back into the shadows and froze as one of the soldiers turned around to peer in his direction. The captain held his breath as the Romulan seemed to look directly at him. 

'Merde, I'm getting too old for this.' Picard thought to himself as the Romulan shrugged his shoulders and turned back around. By some miracle, the Romulan had not seen him. Slipping inside the door, he found the building empty except for the large collection of artifacts, some analyzing equipment, and Vash sleeping on the lone cot. He noticed her khaki overalls were slightly dusty and there was a shackle around one of her ankles. As he crossed the expanse of the room, he called to her softly, "Vash." 

Afraid that she had only dreamed it, Vash sat bolt upright with her eyes wide open and her heart pounding at the sound of his voice speaking her name. As he moved toward her, determination was etched in the strongly sculpted features of his handsome face. He was dressed in all black, emphasized the tightly- leashed strength belied in his sleek build. Her gaze traveled over his broad shoulders and the bulge of his hardened biceps as he held the phaser in his large hand. As she swung her legs over the side of the cot, she blinked, still half expecting him to disappear. When he didn't disappear, she let out a deep breath that she wasn't even aware she had been holding. 

Picard had seen Vash's eyes go wide with disbelief before the wave of relief washed over her delicate features. He didn't dare lose himself in those lovely blue eyes, not yet, not until they were safely on the scoutship. Holstering his phaser and getting out the small tricorder, he scanned the shackle on her ankle. "This is a simple short distance tracking device. The cloak on the scoutship will shield its signal once we're beamed up. Have you been injured?" 

Vash managed to shake her head no. Instanly recognizing the tone and demeanor of his 'Captain Picard' persona, she followed his lead. Looking straight ahead as she stood up, she implored simply, "Take me home." 

"There is one stop we have to make first." He replied, before tapping the commlink. "Now, Worf." 

A few moments later, Picard and Vash materialize on the transporter pad at one end of the main cabin of the scoutship. Picard looked over at Professor Switzer, who was standing with the rest of the archaeology expedition, "Professor, is everyone on your team accounted for?" 

"Everyone is now accounted for, Captain. Thank you." Professor Switzer replied. Glancing around, he inquired, "Is this a Klingon vessel?" 

"Yes. It is one of Chancellor Martok's private scoutships. We are heading to the Chancellor's battlecruiser, where a diplomatic meeting between the Federation, the Romulans and the Klingon Empire to discuss the Nimbus IV situation is currently taking place. I'm sure your expedition will have some valuable testimony to add." Picard explained as he stepped off the transporter pad. 

"Why weren't we an incident? A situation, how insulting." Vash commented with feigned indignation, placing her hands on her hips as she followed Jean-Luc off the transporter pad. She was intentionally flippant, trying to reassure Jean-Luc. 

"Honey, you okay?" Joe Cullen asked Vash worriedly. 

"I'm fine." Vash replied giving the older man a smile. 

"At least the Captain got to you before you could be harmed." Switzer sighed with heartfelt relief. Getting back to business, he prompted, "Now Professor, what happened after you were separated from the rest of us?" 

Vash immediately recognized Switzer's expectant 'Do I get to hear your report anytime soon?' look. "They took me to the lab where a Commander Tebok said that if I analyzed and catalogued all of the artifacts for the Romulans they would release all of us to Starfleet unharmed. He was giving me until the morning to consider his 'generous' offer." 

"Any idea what they were looking for?" Picard inquired. 

Vash turned to find Jean-Luc now sharing Switzer's expectant expression. Shrugging her shoulders, she admitted, "No. Tebok wasn't specific. Could be something they think we lost, something they think the Klingons lost, something they themselves lost, Borg technology, Dominoin technology. Maybe they were afraid we would find some deus ex machina. Hard telling." 

Emerging from the cockpit, Worf reported, "Captain, we have made it past the Romulan Warbirds and are headed for Martok's battlecruiser at full impulse power. The meeting should already be underway when we get there." 

"Thank you, Ambassador." Picard responded with a nod. 

Scratching under the shackle, Vash lamented no one in particular, "This isn't exactly my idea of fine jewelry." 

Gesturing toward a doorway, Worf informed her, "There is a small, medical bay just through there. You should be able to find something to cut it off with." 

Quite unable to help herself, Vash quipped, "If its all the same to you, I'd rather keep my ankle. I'll get used to the shackle." 

"Thank you, Worf. I'll join you in the cockpit shortly." Picard said ignoring Vash's joke. To the captain, Worf's pained expression seemed to be saying 'At least try to control your female.' As the Klingon headed back to the cockpit, Picard addressed the rest of the archaeology expedition. "Please, everyone, have a seat and make yourselves comfortable. We will be reaching the Chancellor's battlecruiser shortly." 

Picard guided Vash into the medical bay. The doors of the medical bay shut behind them and the couple found themselves alone. Picard's gaze slowly traveled over Vash. She looked so delicately feminine, even in her dusty, khaki work overalls. For the first time since the crisis began, Picard's starship captain facade fell by the wayside, revealing a worried lover. Tender concern filled his voice as he asked anxiously, "Ma chere, are you all right?" 

"I am now. Although, there is something I've wanted to do ever since I opened my eyes and found you there." Vash replied in a low seductive tone as she turned to face him. Her gaze locked with his as she moved toward him. Jean-Luc's handsome chiseled features framed his intense grey eyes and the firm set of his mouth. She reached up with one hand and brushed her thumb sensuously over his lower lip. Cupping his head in her hands, she pulled his face to hers, capturing his mouth in a fiercely, passionate kiss. Her tongue stole between his parted lips to plunder the depths of the warm, moist cavern. 

Blood roared in Picard's ears as he felt the lush fullness of Vash's lips against his own. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her svelte frame holding her tightly to him as her tongue slipped past his to ardently explore his mouth. Her body pressed provocatively into his at every point, from the softness of her breasts against his chest to the intertwining of their legs. He fought to rein in his own needs and reluctantly broke the kiss. Looking down into her lovely, blue eyes, he murmured softly, "Je t' aime." 

"Je t' aime." Vash whispered. 

Picard closed his eyes and buried his face in her silky hair, inhaling deeply, drinking in her scent. He pulled back and began dropping feather-light kisses on her face as she lifted her head to look at him. His lips brushed her forehead and her cheeks with soft caresses, moving to kiss her eyes, the very tip of her adorable nose and finally down to wrap his lips around hers in an ever-so-soft kiss. He pulled her against him, expressing in the tenderest of kisses, his wonderment at having her back in his arms and the depth of his feelings for her. 

"I know this is really an inopportune moment," Vash purred, as she gently pushed herself back slightly. Her hands drifted over his chest, shoulders and arms feeling the powefully corded muscles beneath the material of his black shirt. "But do you have any idea how badly I want you right now?" 

"Not half as much as I want you. Unfortunately, we have less than ten minutes before we dock on Martok's ship." He pulled her tightly to him again. "Trust me, chere. As soon as this meeting with the Romulans is over and we're back on the Enterprise, I fully intend for us to make up for lost time. After all, I'm technically still on leave." 

After one last kiss, he pulled back, "Maybe we should concentrate on taking that shackle off your ankle." 

"Please." She replied, sitting down on the edge of a nearby cot. 

"This should work." Picard said as he reached up for a device that looked similar to an exoscapel. 

Vash tucked her ankle under her and shot him an incredulous look. "Do you have a license to operate that thing? I mean, you're an impressive soldier and everything, but I can't dance on just one foot." 

"They can do wonders with prosthetics these days, " he retorted, kneeling down in front of the cot. Pulling her leg out to rest on his knee, he carefully cut the shackle off. 

................................................................... 

Back out with the others, minus the shackle, Vash sat down in an empty seat next to Karita Leigh. She watched Jean-Luc as he made his way to the cockpit of the scoutship. 'Damn!' She smiled slightly to herself, as she studied the tight muscles in his thighs and back side. Hearing a quiet sigh, she glanced over at Leigh to find the young assistant had a rather dreamy expression on her face. Amused, Vash realized she hadn't been the only one enjoying Jean-Luc's retreat to the cockpit. 

"Captain Picard isn't anything like I expected." Karita said quietly to Vash. 

"Really?" Vash prompted. 

"Well, the man is a legend. I read all about his career in my military history class. Still, I didn't expect him to be . . . to be . . ." Karita's voice trailed off. 

"Pure masculine virility." Vash observed conspiratorially. 

"He is hot!" Karita gushed. 

"Ladies, I don't mean to interrupt all this feminine admiration for our benefactor." Switzer interjected with a chuckle as he leaned over to them. "However, if I may give some advice to Miss Leigh. When trying to impress a gentleman, telling him you read all about him in history class is not very helpful." 

"Don't worry. She'll learn." Vash laughed in retort. "But I have to admit, the girl has very good taste." 

....................................................................................... 

When the scoutship docked on Chancellor Martok's battlecruiser, Ambassador Worf led the archaeology expedition to a room adjoining the meeting room. "If you would please wait here. When it is time for your testimony, we will send someone for you." 

"Thank you, Mr. Ambassador." Switzer replied. 

When Worf and Picard entered the large conference room, the meeting had been underway for a short while. Worf moved to join Martok at the head of a huge rectangular table, where the Chancellor was presiding over the meeting with a dozen Klingon warriors standing behind him. Worf placed himself at the head of the table to Martok's left at the corner near the Federation delegation's side. Following Worf around the table, Picard stopped at the top end of one side where he joined Riker, Data, Admiral Nechayev, and Ambassador Spock in representing Starfleet and the Federation. Councilmember Clarktown, who was representing the Archaeology council, stood next to Nechayev. Picard knew two members of the Romulan delegation on the other side of the table. Proconsul Neral was the young, ambitious Romulan politican who had worked with Sela to betray the Unification movement on Romulus. Picard also instantly recognized the lean, angular features of Commander Tebok. The first year he had commanded the Enterprise D, Tebok had been commander of a Romulan warbird that had crossed the Romulan neutral zone to investigate the destruction of several Romulan outposts. It was later discovered the outposts had been destroyed by the Borg. 

"I have an aide that needs to speak with me. If you will please excuse me for just a moment. Again, my apologies." Proconsul Neral offered before stepping out of the room and into the corridor. 

"It was nice of you to interupt your personal plans to be with us, Captain." Admiral Nechayev hissed under her breath to Picard. 

"Yes, Admiral." He said quietly. The Admiral's mood was obvious and it left Picard wondering how he was ever going to repay Will Riker for this favor. A Few moments later, Neral walked back into the room. Picard smiled. Neral's expression was one of obvious irritation as he whispered something to Tebok, who also looked rather infuriated. 

As he leaned over the table sligtly to Picard, Worf spoke quietly, "I think they just discovered they no longer have their prisoners." 

"C`est la vie." Picard whispered back, sounding pleased with himself. 

Ambassador Spock stepped forward. His calm, firm voice filled the room, "The Federation wants the Romulans to withdraw their forces from Nimbus IV. This would allow the Federation archaeology expedition to finish its work with the Enterprise overseeing their safety." 

"The Romulan Empire will never agree to the occupation of the Nimbus System by the Federation Flagship. The Federation is already in clear violation of the Treaty of Algeron by running our blockade of Nimbus IV with a cloaked ship." Proconsul Neral insisted angrily. 

Chancellor Martok addressed the Romulan sternly. "Proconsul, the Romulans will have to do better than that. Your blockade of Nimbus IV breaks several treaties, not only with the Federation but with the Klingon Empire as well. The cloaked scoutship was one of my own personal vessels piloted by a member of my family sent to investigate the Federation's claim of civilian prisoners being held on Nimbus IV." 

"Do you deny the Federation's Flagship Captain was onboard that ship?" Neral responded heatedly. 

Hearing this charge, Picard stood at parade rest not daring to look at Admiral Nechayev. He could feel her eyes burning into him like phasers set on kill. 

Martok replied unsympatheticly, "Captain Picard was there as a guest of the Empire." 

Commander Tebok injected with feigned civility. "The Federation archaeology expedition were simply guests of the Romulan Empire." 

Picard's jaw clenched as he silently seethed at Tebok's insultingly absurd statement. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught his first officer's pointed gaze. Taking a deep breath, he worked to loosen his jaw muscles. As the archaeology expedition was led into the room, Picard noticed a change in Vash's demeanor from earlier. With her head held high and her shoulder's squared, she purposefully strode into the room with a very authoritative bearing. He could see she was determined that someone was going to pay for having the audacity to interrupt her work. 

Councilmember Clarktown stepped forward, "The Archaeology council would like to address that subject. Councilmember Vash will be speaking for the expedition." 

Vash moved to the front of the expedition. She forced herself to ignore the imposing look of the Romulan soldier's uniforms with their large, square, silver jackets. Instead, she concentrated on what she had to say, speaking in her most austere lecture voice. The voice that usually sent freshmen running for the admissions office to drop her class. "I was completing my task of boxing up the last of the artifacts to transfer them from the crater to the site's laboratory when I heard the sound of approaching, small spacecraft. I could tell from the engine pitch that they were not Federation design. I quickly made my way back to the camp. Councilmember Switzer, the leader of the expedition, was about to send a distress signal to the nearest Starfleet vessel when our communications were suddenly jammed. Romulan soldiers armed with disruptors swarmed over the campsite. Please remember this was a civilian science expedition, we were unarmed and had no way to defend ourselves from what was clearly a Romulan military operation. After searching us, the Romulans forced us into one of the storehouses that they had already emptied. We sat there for hours. Subsequently, two soldiers came in and separated me from the group. They took me to the laboratory building where Commander Tebok was waiting for me. He told me that if I analyzed and catalogued all of the artifacts for the Romulans, he would release me and the rest of the expedition to Starfleet. He also placed a shackle around my ankle, telling me that it was a tracking device so I could not escape. He said I had until morning to think about his 'generous' offer." 

"What an entertaining fable." Tebok replied with a leer. 

Vash deliberately strode over to stand across the table in front of Tebok. She looked the Romulan directly in the eye as she dropped the shackle on the table in front of him. "The answer is no." 

"Terran bitch!" Tebok cursed as he seized her by the wrist. Hauling her toward him, he hissed "How dare you insult me." 

Enraged, Picard sprang into action like a junglecat. In a blur of movement, he snatched Worf's ceremonial d'ktahg dagger and stabbed it through Tebok's silver uniform sleeve, pinning the hand holding Vash's wrist to the table. Dangerously, He growled, "Let her go." 

A stunned into silence filled the whole conference room. This was not Jean-Luc Picard's usual behavior. The first one to recover from the shock, Will Riker reached over to quickly pull Vash out of harms way as Tebok released his hold on her. 

"Explain yourself, Picard." Martok commanded. The Chancellor himself was surprised by the starship captain's uncharacteristic outburst. 

With the lethal stare of a King Cobra, Picard's eyes never left Tebok's. The captain's voice was like iced steel as he declared, "Councilmember Vash is my mate, Chancellor." 

Startled, Tebok blinked feeling more than a twinge of fear. He had miscalculated badly. Having dealt with Picard before, he knew of Locutus and Picard's subsequent defeat of the Borg. This was not an enemy to take lightly. 

Admiral Nechayev's eyes went wide with astonishment. Reaching up to rub her forhead, she muttered under her breath, "Oh shit." 

Ambassador Spock merely raised an eyebrow, "Fascinating." 

"You are on Klingon soil, Captain. Do you claim the rite of Vengeance?" Martok offered, secretly delighting in the obvious terror that crossed the Romulan commander's face. It served the Romulan right after the dishonorable act of attacking unarmed civilians. 

"Jean-Luc, don't." Vash murmured with a stricken expression on her face as she struggled against Riker's protective embrace. She strained to peer around the tall first officer. 

"No." Picard replied as he pulled the dagger from Tebok's sleeve. A subdued Tebok drew back very quickly. "She has been returned and is unharmed." 

"Thank you, God." Vash sighed softly as she slumped against Riker. 

"You all right?" Riker asked her anxiously under his breath. 

"I'm okay. Thank you, Will." Vash assured him, patting his arm as he let go of her. However, he made no move to step back from her. Suddenly, she realized that Data had joined him. In full uniform, the two of them served as an imposing presence at her back. She wasn't sure if their protective stance was meant to be a message to the Romulans, the Klingons or just in deference to their commanding officer. At the moment, she didn't care. After what had transpired in the last thirty-six hours or so, it felt very nice to have Sir Lancelot and Sir Galahad back there. 

"Impressive." Worf quipped as Picard handed the dagger back to him. 

"Captain Picard, you've insulted the Romulan Empire." Proconsul Neral shouted angrily. 

Picard turned and locked eyes with Neral, "No Proconsul, you've insulted me. Commander Tebok is still breathing." 

Quickly stepping between them, Spock informed the Proconsul, "Captain Picard is a captain of the Enterprise. He is a great deal like many of his predecessors, of which I am familiar with having been one myself. He can be a very formidable presence. Provoking him is neither healthy nor advisable." 

Looking around the room, Chancellor Martok announced his decision, "The Klingon Empire finds the Romulan attack on unarmed civilian scientist dishonorable behavior and advises them to withdraw their forces from Nimbus IV. The Klingon Empire agrees that the Federation archaeology expedition should be allowed to finish its work with the Enterprise overseeing their safety." 

It was only after the Romulan delegation stormed out of the room that Riker and Data stepped away from Vash. They joined Picard, Nechayev, Spock, Councilmembers Clarktown and Switzer to discuss the logistics of how the archaeology expedition should proceed with the Klingon delegation. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Vash caught sight of Karita standing off by herself. Making her way over to the young research assistant, she told her, "As a first field assignment, I'd say that was a baptism by fire. If Professor Switzer doesn't give you an 'A' for the semester, I'd take it to the Ombudsman." 

"Professor, about earlier, I didn't know that you and the Captain . . ." Karita trailed off, blushing. She looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." Vash laughed. Laying a hand on the girl's shoulder, she tilted her head toward Jean-Luc and whisperd conspiratorially, "If you think that's impressive, you should see the man when he is in uniform." 

Karita smiled, "Professor, I want to be you when I grow up." 

"Shhh! Don't let Switzer hear that or he'll never let us play together." Vash teased. 

Walking over to them, Joe Cullen remarked to Vash, "Picard's mate, huh? Well, little girl, that goes a long way toward explaining how you were so damn certain the cavalry was on its way." 

"I was fairly certain he'd come rescue me." Vash chuckled. 

"So, is there a bathtub in the captain's quarters on the Enterprise?" Cullen joked. 

"An enormous one!" Vash quipped impishly. 

"I really don't even want to know what that was about." Professor Switzer noted with feigned exasperation as he approached the group. He addressed all the members of the expedition, "All right, people, here is the plan. Professor Vash will be returning to the Enterprise with Admiral Nechayev, Captain Picard and his officers. The rest of us will all accompany Ambassador Spock and Professor Clarktown to the Carpathia to await the Romulan withdraw. On the Carpathia, we will receive medical exams and be assigned our quarters. Starfleet would like forty-eight hours after the Romulans leave to do a detailed security sweep to make sure no surprise 'farewell gifts' are left for us. Once that is complete, we will be able to return to our work with the Enterprise in orbit around Nimbus IV for our protection." 

"That is providing the Romulans leave us any artifacts to work with. They could swipe everything just before leaving the system." Don Anmarie pointed out. 

"True. But since we all managed to get out of this in one piece, I'm not going to worry about it." Switzer told his research assistant before continuing. "Captain Picard has also graciously offered all of us accommodations onboard the Enterprise for the remainder of the dig." 

"He probably wants his mate back." Dan Taylor cracked, giving Vash a friendly nudge. 

Returning the playful shove, Vash countered, "I'd pay real money to hear you ask him, Dan." 

"Children, behave." Switzer sighed. 

After the archaeology expedition left for the Carpathia, Vash wandered over to where Data and Riker were standing. She noticed Jean-Luc speaking with Worf and the Admiral was speaking with the Chancellor. Leaning into Data, she asked quietly, "So when do we get to go home?" 

"It should be soon." Data whispered back. As Picard approached them, Data informed him, "Sir, we brought over the shuttle Yegar. The Klingons will clear our departure at your and the Admiral's convience." 

"Thank you, Mr.Data. The Admiral will be joining us on the shuttle shortly," Picard replied. Noticing Riker eyeing him meaningfully, he asked, "You didn't really think I'd kill him?" 

"I thought you might." Riker admitted with a slight grin. 

"Considering what happened to Sir Guy, it was a distinct possibility." Data observed matter-of-factly. 

"Exactly what did happen to Sir Guy?" Vash inquired expectantly. 

"The captain ran him through with a broadsword." Data stated evenly. 

Rolling her eyes, Vash sighed with exasperation, "Can we just go home now?" 

"He wasn't real." Picard defended himself as they left the meeting room to head for the shuttle. 

................................................ 

In the cockpit of the shuttle Yegar, Nechayev snapped at Picard, "You should have informed me about your relationship with Councilmember Vash." 

Sitting in the pilot and co-pilot seats, Riker and Data just exchanged glances. The aforementioned Councilmember Vash was back in the main cabin of the shuttle relaxing. 

"I have not attempted to keep the relationship a secret, Admiral." Picard replied evenly. He knew Nechayev was irritated that he had managed the endrun around her. However, there was not much she could do. He had been on his own time. Besides, Ambassador Spock had made it clear that he approved of the action. Picard had managed to free the civilians in a way that sent a clear message to the extremist in the Romulan military without providing them with a rallying cry. He may have even helped the moderates in the Romulan senate. This incident could be used to embarrass some of the more militant members of the Romulan government. 

"Not a secret. Really. And just how many people know about this?" Nechayev's asked, ire flashing in her tone and her eyes. 

Data turned to face the admiral. "Taking into account the entire crew of the Enterprise, the command officers that the Captain and Vash have interacted with at the different social functions she has attended with him, the staff at the thirteen starbases the Enterprise has docked at . . ." 

Nechayev interupted the android, "Mr. Data, right now, your captain and Commander Riker are on my shit list! Would you like to join them?" 

"No, Admiral." Data answered. 

"Then turn around and fly the shuttle." She advised. 

"Yes, Admiral. " The android turned back around. 

"You have left me no official reason to reprimand you. So, Captain, I'm going to put you in for a medal. Knowing how much you enjoy these types of events, I'm going to insist that it is bestowed on you with all the pomp and pageantry due such a hero." Nechayev relished the pained expression on the Captain's face. 

"I don't believe that is necessary, Admiral." Picard replied wearily. 

"Oh but it is! Eventually Picard, Starfleet will make you an admiral, no matter how hard you try to avoid it. And when that happens, I hope you are saddled with a starship captain who behaves exactly the way you behave!" She delighted in how he practically wilted in his chair. Gesturing to Riker, she continued, "And if there is any justice in this Universe it will be him." 

Slumping back in his chair, Picard closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

"Jean-Luc." Seeing him open his eyes and look at her, Nechayev offered, "Councilmember Vash seems like an impressive young woman." 

"Yes, she is." Picard's entire expression lit up at the thought of her. Rising out of his seat, he said "If you don't mind I'm going to go check on our passenger." 

"Of course, go ahead." The Admiral agreed. 

.................................................................... 

Stepping into the cabin of the shuttle, Picard found Vash sitting in one of the chairs with her legs tucked up under her as she watched the stars out the window. 

Vash saw Jean-Luc's reflection in the glass of the window. With a sigh, she lamented to him, "Switzer's assistant was right. There is nothing to keep the Romulans from swiping everything from Nimbus IV on their way out." 

"No, unfortunately there isn't." He admitted. 

"As we were excavating the site, I noticed artifacts that most likely came from D'Arsay, Iconia, Dewan, Dinasian, Kurlan, and some other very ancient civilizations. " She complained. "If the Romulans waltz off with the next 'Rosetta Stone' it will really burn my . . ." 

"There will be other treasures to be found, Vash." Picard gently reminded her, just as he had done before and would certainly have to do again. His eyes slowly traveled over her delicate profile. She had tucked her hair behind one ear, the brown silky locks fanning against the soft ivory skin of her neck. The only thing that mattered to him was that she was safe and sound. "Anything the Romulans take is inconsequential when compared to the lives of yourself and your colleagues." 

"You're right." Vash admitted softly. She looked up at him, her gaze locking with his. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the same intensity of emotion in his eyes that filled his voice. The fact that he was in his civies wasn't lost on her. This hadn't been a mission, it had been personal. He had out-maneuvered Starfleet as well as the Romulans to come to her rescue. The very idea caused butterflies in her stomach. Deciding to lighten the mood, she gave him an impish smile, "Thank you for rescuing me . . . again." 

"You're welcome, chere." He replied, delighting in the playful sparkle that lit her blue eyes. 

"So, just how much trouble are you in with the Admiral?" Vash was very curious to hear about the pow-wow that had occured in the shuttle cockpit. She knew Jean-Luc hadn't actually broken any regulations. He may have bent the hell out of a few of them, but didn't break any. Moreover, Ambassador Spock and Chancellor Martok had been impressed with his results. Still, Nechayev struck Vash as a woman that did not take being scorned lightly. 

"She is going to put me in for another damn medal, insisting that it is bestowed on me with all the pomp and pageantry Starfleet allows." The captain groaned as he leaned against a nearby bulkhead. 

Of course, Vash knew how much Jean-Luc detested that sort of thing. That didn't change the fact that she absoloutely loved seeing him in uniform, especially his dress uniform. His steel grey eyes, chiseled features and sleek, muscular build made him quite dashing. When you added the dress uniform, with all of his medals, the effect was devastating. She took a long moment to admire the masculine strength of Jean-Luc's body. Her eyes drifted over the sculpted muscles of his chest, shoulders and arms. Her eyes continued downward past the tapering lines of his waist and hips to his powerful thighs. Coyly looking up at him through her lashes, she cooed, "I have a little secret that might make you feel better about it." 

"And that would be?" He asked as he watched her gracefully rise out of her chair and slowly saunter over to him. 

"You see, I happen to love the way you look in full dress uniform with all those ribbons on your chest. Watching you do the 'Captain Hero' thing always leaves me so hot and bothered that all I can do is think of ways to seduce you." Vash informed him in a husky whisper, relishing the intrigued expression on his face. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she thrilled at the breadth of them compared to her tiny palms. She let her hands glide down the masculine slope of his shoulders to linger on the bulging biceps of his upper arms. The play of the strong muscles beneath her fingertips stirred her senses. She offered lasciviously, "From now on, whenever they make you dress-up like Prince Valiant I promise I'll make it more than worth your while." 

"In that case, I'll wear the ridiculous getup daily." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. His lips covered hers in a long, deep kiss. As his tongue plundered the depths of her mouth, he crushed her soft, supple curves against him. Her arms encircled his neck as she returned his passion. Breaking the kiss, he pulled back from her. He noticed a bruise on her wrist. Scowling at it, he cursed, "Damn Tebok." 

"Relax, Captain. Your 'mate' is just fine." Vash rolled her eyes. "Couldn't you have found a more civilized way to publicly announce our relationship?" 

"We were on a Klingon vessel. And you know as well as I do that in Klingon society you would legally be seen as my mate." He replied. 

"I'm not complaining about the implications of the term. It's the term itself. Klingon are not known for their tact, Jean-Luc. The term makes it sound like some of us are a little closer to knuckle-dragging and swinging through trees than others." She protested with amused exasperation. 

"Now, how did I go from being Prince Valiant to Darwin's missing link in a single conversation?" He wondered with a chuckle. "I take it mademoiselle didn't approve of the term 'mate.'" 

"Oooh, you're quick." Vash quipped. 

With her lovely blue eyes sparkling in delight, Vash smiled up at him and took his breath away. He was struck by an inspiration, "Well, if mademoiselle doesn't approve of the term 'mate' maybe she'd find 'spouse' more to her liking." 

Before the word's meaning could register, Vash stared in shock as the heroic Starfleet officer took her hands in his and went down on bended knee in front of her. 

Picard could see the astonishment on the delicate features of Vash's face and her small hands trembled in his grasp. Tightening his grip on her hands, he lowered his voice to a deep resonating whisper and implored her, "Vash, will you marry me?" 

............................The End..................   
  



End file.
